deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Útulek Complex
Útulek Complex or Útulek Station, nicknamed Golem City, is an enclosed city on the outskirts of Prague, Czech Republic. It was originally built by the Santeau Group to offer temporary housing to Prague's working class. Following the Aug Incident in , the complex quickly devolves into a ghetto for the mechanically augmented. History The Útulek Complex served as temporary housing for augmented workers that flowed into Prague during the period of economic growth under Žofie Růžička's pro-corporate government, which relied on an augmented workforce to fuel the economic growth.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Commentary - Golem City vs. Rabi'ah (on youtube.com) After the Aug Incident, which resulted in Žofie Růžička's death and a transition of power to a new anti-Aug government, the Czech Republic cancels Santeau's contract and seizes control of the Complex. The government then declares that the Complex would henceforth be used as permanent housing for unlicensed Augs. The Complex soon earns the nickname "Golem City."Official timeline on Deus Ex Universe website The conditions in Golem City eventually degrade into something comparable to a prison camp. In 2029, the police artificially restrict the amount of Neuropozyne distributed in the city. In doing so, they establish a way to control the augmented population living there who need the drug to survive. State police patrol Golem City and ensure that its residents live in a constant state of fear. In 2029, Golem City serves as the headquarters of the Augmented Rights Coalition, after its leader Talos Rucker relocated from Stuttgart sometime in 2028. By the time Adam Jensen visits Golem City, ARC activities are evident all around the Útulek Complex in the form of propaganda posters depicting Rucker and featuring various revolutionary slogans. Loudspeakers around the city broadcast messages from Rucker, such as denouncements of violence as a solution to oppression. Locations Útulek Complex main hub The Útulek Complex is home to impoverished augmented citizens, including many new arrivals. Martine Onziema, a medical doctor performing humanitarian aid, is assisting neuropozyne-dependent people in this area. This area includes the following features: *Mír ("Peace") Flats – A residential area that includes the Sokol family apartment (apartment #000127) where Adéla Sokol is encountered. *A police-run storage area located near the Mír Flats. The storage area is a restricted zone. *A police station with several holding cells and an armory. On the upper level, in Block 01, Tibor Sokol is being held, and his brother Dušan Sokol is in a more heavily guarded solitary cell on the lower level. *The apartment of Ivan Berk, located at the uppermost level. *Štědrý Market – A market area where various daily goods are sold. Fruits ("ovoce") and vegetables ("zelenina") are prominently displayed with signs made from fluorescent light tubes. *Entity 's shop, on a floor below the market area, on the east side. *Louis Gallois' shop, located above the market area. The Throat The Throat provides the passage from the main hub to ARC territory. RVAC Row and Ridit Station Located within ARC territory, RVAC Row serves as a living area for ARC and includes a commissary, a gymnasium, and a dormitory. Ridit Station, which is located to the west of RVAC Row, serves as an operational center for ARC. Ty Zahrada ("The Gardens") Ty Zahrada includes large outdoor roof gardens, open to the sun, where fresh fruit and vegetables are grown. The area also includes a greenhouse. Talos Rucker's office is located in Ty Zahrada. Trivia *According to the Art of Deus Ex Universe, the Útulek Complex was inspired by the real-world in Hong Kong. The Walled City was a tightly packed collection of buildings with a large population density. Like Útulek Complex, the quality of life for residence was poor and the city experienced high crime rates. *The word útulek is Czech for shelter or refuge; obviously referring to Útulek Complex's supposed function as a refuge for augmented people. See also * Golem City computers * Golem City pocket secretaries * The Rucker Extraction (mission walkthrough), for annotated maps of the Útulek Complex * Maps without annotations: ** Residential Areas and Štědrý Market ** The Throat ** Ridit Station Gallery Art concepts Utulek Complex advert.png|Propaganda advertisement for the complex Golem City overview concept.jpg|Golem City overview concept DXMD Golem City concept art.jpg|Entrance to Golem City featuring multiple Santeau Group logos Golem City concept 2.jpg|Night in Golem City Golem City VTOL concept.png|Concept art of Chikane's VTOL arriving in Útulek Complex Golem City buildings concept2.jpg|Concept art of streets from above Golem City concept 3.jpg|Interior concept DXMD 3.jpg|Back alley concept Golem City corridor concept.jpg|Golem City street concept Golem City buildings concept.jpg|Golem City stacked units concept Golem City concept sculpture.jpg|Golem City sculpture concept Golem DeusExUniverse.png|Golem City concept art Mankind Divided 2.PNG|Police patrolling Golem City DXMD 5.jpg|A market within Útulek Complex ARC Golem City.PNG|An ARC logo in the Complex Golem City concept.jpg|Concept art of an arc featuring the ARC logo Golem City street concept.jpg|street concept of Golem City Golem CIty concept 1.jpg|Concept art of Adam Jensen in Golem City Housing concepts Golem City housing crane concept.jpg|Housing crane concept Golem City housing stack concept.jpg|Unit stacking concept Golem City unit.jpg|Housing Unit concept art Golem City housing unit concept.jpg|Housing unit concept art 2 Golem City housing interior concept.jpg|Interior housing unit concept Golem City housing bathroom concept.jpg|Bathroom concept Golem City housing furniture concept1.jpg|Furniture concept Golem City housing furniture concept2.jpg|Storage concept Golem City housing furniture concept3.jpg|Tables concept Game Images Golem CIty front.png|outside of Golem City Golem CIty market.jpg|An alternate view of the market Golem City concept sunset.jpg|ARC sunset DXMD_2017_12_22_11_02_24_704.jpg|Defaced poster at Mir. dx md has terrible unoptimized graphics and poor design.jpg|Golem backdrop. dx aug ghetto.jpg|The accurately named Throat. DXMD_2016_12_08_01_20_09_499.jpg|Scaling the Throat. DXMD_2018_03_13_01_36_29_053.jpg|Makers' logo. DXMD_2018_03_13_01_32_46_878.jpg|It's a long climb. References ru:Станция Утулек Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations Category:Cities Category:Article stubs